


Deseo que algún día me digas te amo

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Lo suponía, no recibió respuesta ya que Yuki estaba más pendiente de su historia que de él





	

Un cantante se encontraba descansando en una cama, al menos a simple vista pareciera como si estuviera descansando, pero si uno lo miraba detenidamente se daba cuenta que lloraba desconsoladamente. Llevaba así un buen tiempo, no había ido NG Record, sólo por la tristeza que sentía en el último tiempo.

En otra habitación sólo se podía escuchar el sonido que producían los dedos al chocar contra las teclas del notebook de un escritor que estaba sumido en la nueva historia que escribía. Él no se había dado cuenta de que una persona que se encontraba en la otra habitación no había ido a trabajar, esto debido a que era la primera vez que una historia lo comprometía tanto. El escritor decidió dar un pequeño descanso a sus dedos, así que fue a buscar una cerveza, debido a que tenía sedo, cuando pasó por el pasillo pudo notar que una silueta se encontraba en su cama, se acercó y pude ver mejor que se trataba de Shuichi.

—¿Por qué no has ido al trabajo? —preguntó curioso, no era normal que ese chiquillo faltara.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Shuichi.

—Me vas a responder —odiaba que lo dejaran hablando solo.

Nuevamente Shuichi no respondió.

Yuki al no recibir respuesta lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina para poder tomarse una cerveza.

Shuichi al sentir que Yuki ya no se encontraba en la habitación se dirigió al baño, allí se duchó para luego irse a trabajar, cuando estuvo listo salió inmediatamente de la casa sin siquiera despedirse de Yuki. Llegó tarde a NG Record y todos le preguntaron preocupados.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —preguntó Hiro preocupado.

—Me quedó dormido jejejeje —respondió intentando parecer el de siempre.

—Mmmm, lo bueno es que llegaste vamos, ya que tenemos que seguir haciendo los preparativos para la gira.

—Sí, de inmediato. —Todos los integrantes de Bad Luck se fueron a trabajar.

– – – –

Yuki cuando terminó de tomarse la cerveza fue a la habitación para poder seguir con su historia, pasó por su habitación y notó que Shuichi ya se había ido. Se extrañó, ya que generalmente cuando se iba lo primero que hacía siempre era despedirse de Yuki. Pensó que debía estar muy apurado y por eso no se despidió. No le tomó mucha importancia.

– – – –

Shuichi pasó todo el resto del día en NG Record trabajando, pensaba que al menos eso lo ayudaría para despejarse un poco. Pero de qué servía si a penas pusiera un pie sobre se casa volvería a sentir esa tristeza que lo mataba lentamente. Se empezó a sentir mal de pronto, ya no iba a poder más, si las cosas seguían de ese modo, el pronto ya no existiría, pero no se atrevía a hablarlo, por alguna razón le daba miedo.

—Oye Shuchi ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

—Bueno Hiro. —respondió intentando fingir una sonrisa. Así se fueron en la moto de Hiro.

– – – –

—Ya llegué —dijo Shuichi.

Nadie respondió.

Lo suponía, no recibió respuesta alguna. Yuki estaba más pendiente de su historia que de él, por qué no le podía aunque sea un poco de esa atención que le daba su novela, eso hacía que se deprimiera demasiado, se sentía mal, pero qué podía hacer, nada, solo llorar, era consciente que si le alegaba alfo a Yuki él era capaz de echarlo de la casa y Shuichi simplemente no quería eso. Para intentar no pensar más en ello se dedicó a preparar la cena y poner la mesa para ésta.

—Yuki la cena está servida —dijo en un tono fuerte para que Yuki lo escuchara.

—Ya voy baka —dijo Yuki desde el cuarto en el que estaba.

Se extrañó al escuchar la voz de Shuichi. Esto debido a que cuando el pelirosado llegó a la casa no lo había sentido llegar, generalmente siempre que regresaba del trabajo lo hacía de forma notoria e iba a su cuarto para decirle que ya había llegado, pero hoy no. definitivamente a Shuichi le pasaba algo raro, estaba muy diferente al que conocía y eso, aunque no lo demostrara tanto, le preocupaba demasiado. Debía hablar con él.

La cena pasó de manera silenciosa, pero era un silencio muy incómodo, era tenso y tarde o temprano debían romperlo.

—Shuichi ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Yuki después de que terminaran de cenar.

—A mí no me pasa nada —evitó el contacto con los ojos de Yuki.

—No me mientas, te pasa algo, hoy no te sentí llegar estás muy callado.

—De verdad... —se puso un poco nervioso— no me pasa absolutamente nada.

—Me estás ocultando algo —tenía pensado decirlo como pregunta, pero sonó a afirmación.

—¿Cómo? —por unos segundo tuvo contacto con los ojos de Yuki y los apartó de inmediato.

—Se te nota en los ojos —bajó la mirada— dime qué te pasa.

—Ya te lo dije... no me pasa nada. —Se estaba empezando a angustiar.

—Te noto triste, decaído.

—Decaído... puede ser, es que tengo mucho trabajo.

—¿Qué te atormenta? —preguntó, se preocupaba por él.

—Ya te dije, nada —sintió algo húmedo en sus ojos— no me pasa absolutamente nada —esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, que amenazaban con salir.

—Si no te pasa nada entonces ¿por qué estás llorando?

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —diciendo esto último Shuichi salió corriendo hacia la habitación que compartían.

Yuki estaba totalmente atónito, jamás había visto a Shuichi tan desesperado. A parte Shuichi, en todo el tiempo que estaban juntos, jamás le había gritado. Sí definitivamente algo muy raro le pasaba a Shuichi, tenía que averiguarlo de alguna manera, pero cómo, por más que trataba de preguntar no le decía lo que le pasaba y eso le estaba preocupando demasiado.

Shuichi estaba llorando desconsoladamente, se había sentido muy incómodo con el interrogatorio que Yuki le había estado haciendo, pero lo que más dolía era el hecho de nunca le había gritado a su pareja, eso lo desesperaba completamente, temía que Yuki lo fuera a echar de la casa por haberle gritado.

– – – –

Yuki después de haber limpiado todo, fue rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con Shuichi para saber el porqué de su comportamiento. Llegó a la habitación y pudo ver como lloraba. Yuki lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse con él y abrazarlo tiernamente para poder acariciarlo y así calmar un poco el llanto del de ojos violetas.

—Shuichi dime qué te pasa —preguntó acariciando su cabello.

—Ya te dije que no me pasa nada..

—Me preocupa demasiado verte así, dime.

—No, ya te dije que...

—Shuichi... te lo pido, verte así llorando como lo estás haciendo me preocupa demasiado —decía mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Shuichi.

Shuichi esta totalmente sorprendido, jamás espero ver a Yuki así, tan tierno y tan preocupado por él. Le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo, jamás Yuki le había suplicado algo. Eso le hacía sentir mejor, por lo visto estaba demasiado preocupado, eso le daba a entender que le importaba, podía ser, pero hacía que Shuichi tuviera mucha más pena y provocaba que llorara con mucha más fuerza, mientras sentía las caricias de Yuki en su cabello.

—Shuichi por favor...

—Por favor ¿qué?

—Dime lo que te pasa. —Dijo pegándose a su cuerpo—. Verte en este estado me preocupa demasiado.

—¿Te preocupas por mí?

—Sí.

—No... no se nota, siempre estás más pendiente de tus novelas que de mí. —Lloró más fuerte.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Me amas?

Se sorprendió jamás esperó esa pregunta por parte de Shuichi.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso Shuichi?

—Si me respondes con un sí me quedaré, si es un no me iré de aquí —no entendía nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy harto de sufrir por tu maldita indiferencia, algunas veces llego a pensar que de verdad no me amas —dijo quedando de frente a Yuki —por eso lloro, yo te amo, pero me invado un miedo enorme el que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí —el llanto de Shuichi se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Lo que tú estas diciendo es mentira, yo si te amo, demasiado. —Yuki lo miró a los ojos—. Fuiste tú quién me alejó de mi pasado, fuiste tú el que evitó que me suicidara, fuiste tú el que me enseñó a amar, pero tenía miedo de que este sentimiento —le acarició la mejilla— por eso siempre era fría, pero el verte así me hiere demasiado no lo puedo evitar.

Después de decir Yuki acercó su rostro lentamente al de Shuichi hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Era un beso dulce donde demostraban todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. El beso a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue volviendo más apasionado, se separaron por la falta de aire.

Se miraron a los ojos por un rato hasta que esta vez fue Shuichi quien juntó sus labios nuevamente; siguieron besándose lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo mundo, como si sólo ellos dos existieran. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se fue intensificando cada ez más hasta que Yuki empezó a acariciar lentamente a Shuichi, provocándole varios suspiros, las caricias se fueron intensificando, sus manos cada vez trataban de abarcar todo el cuerpo del pelirosa. Comenzó a desvestir a Shuichi, dejándolo completamente desnudo; Shuichi

hizo lo mismo con Yuki. Siguieron las caricias y el beso hasta que llegó un momento en que ya no pudieron más, pararon el beso y el de cabello rubio empezó a bajar sus labios hacia su cuello, primero fue suave para después empezar a subir de intensidad dejándole marcas en el cuello a su novio y sacándole varios suspiros.

—Mmmm, Yuki... —Shuichi lo único que podía hacer era gemir del placer que los labios de su novio le proporcionaban.

Yuki siguió besando y bajando sus labios por el cuerpo de Shuichi, el cual se deshacía en suspiros y temblores por el placer que sentía. Llegó a su entrepierna, cuando llegó allí levantó la mirada hacia su novio, como pidiéndole permiso a lo que Shuichi simplemente asintió con su cabeza, estaba seguro que si hablaba le pequeños gemidos.

El de ojos dorados tomó el miembro de su novio, se lo llevó a la boca para empezar a besarlo lentamente, Shuichi lanzó un gemido al sentir el contacto de esos labios con su miembro. Yuki satisfecho por la reacción del de ojos violetas empezó a meter el miembro de Shuichi en su boca y lamerlo desde principio a fin. Shuichi por su parte no podía pensar con claridad debido a las constantes oleadas de calor y placer que la boca de su novio le iban provocando.

—Yuki... —Shuichi intentó hablar— mmm n-no pares —el placer que estaba sintiendo le impedía hablar con claridad. Estaba totalmente entregado a Yuki, jamás le había hecho el amor de una forma tan cariñosa como hasta ahora y eso le encantaba.

Yuki dejó de torturar el miembro de su novio, para poner a éste boca a bajo. Los dos sabían lo que venía y lo querían de forma inmediata. El de cabello rubio empezó a lamer la entrada de Shuichi, para luego empezar a meter un dedo dentro de él. Necesitaba prepararlo para así evitar que el de ojos violeta sintiera dolor cuando lo penetrara, quería que estuviera listo. Shuichi lo único que podía hacer era temblar, suspirar y gemir el nombre de Yuki.

Cuando Yuki vio totalmente entregado Shuichi empezó a meter lentamente su miembro por esa pequeña cavidad. El pelirrosa respiró agitado por la excitación que sentía. Yuki cuando metió todo su miembro lo dejó un rato esperando que su pareja se acostumbrara, para después empezar un vaivén lento para que a Shuichi no le doliera. Era tanta la excitación que sentía que le era difícil controlarse para no lastimarlo. Llegó un momento en que su excitación alcanzó un punto y con ello aumentó los movimientos haciendo que Shuichi soltara gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

Llegado un momento Shuichi empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de temblores, y pronto sintió algo en su ser explotar había tenido un orgasmo que provocó por consiguiente el de Yuki, éste se separó del pelirrosa. Cuando se separaron Shuichi se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Yuki, se miraron por un rato y después se besaron lenta y suavemente disfrutando de ese bello momento. Después de terminado el beso Yuki acercó su boca al oído de Shuichi.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir que no te quiero... Eso no es cierto, te quiero mucho —le dijo besándolo— sí... —fue lo único que pudo decir Shuichi mientras se acomodaba en el cálido pecho de su novio y se quedaba dormido.

Yuki lo estuvo observando un tiempo hasta que el sueño lo fue venciendo y se quedó dormido.

El sol empezó aparecer lentamente mientras despertaba a un hombre de cabellos rubios. Se sorprendió al ver a un joven de cabello rosado que estaba durmiendo de los mejor abrazado a él, pero cuando recordó lo de anoche no le dio importancia, ya que era fin de semana, pero aún así debía despertar a su novio.

—Shuichi despierta...

—Mmmm no... Quiero estar un rato más contigo Yuki... —negó con la cabeza— son las 12.00 debemos vestirnos y hacer el desayuno o almuerzo.

—Mmm bueno —el pelirrosa cuando abrió los ojos pudo sentir como unos labios se apoderaban rápidamente de los de él. Lo único que hizo fue responder a ese beso.

Cuando se separaron se miraron y sonrieron.

—Te quieres bañar conmigo Shuichi... —éste sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

Se levantaron y fueron al baño.

FIN


End file.
